Storage and entertainment devices include video players, DVD players, VCRs, audio players, MP3 players, CD players, radios, tape players, video recorders, cameras, audio recorders, computers, personal digital assistants and televisions, among many others. Some “stand-alone” devices can be connected to a computer system for uploading and/or downloading of content (e.g. entertainment, software, games, data, images, audio, video, etc.) to be played by the stand-alone devices or by the computer system. A cable makes the physical connection between the stand-alone device and the computer system. The stand-alone device, thus, is kept external to the computer system.
Since the stand-alone device is external to the computer system, the stand-alone device occupies a portion of a user's limited workspace. Furthermore, the length of the cable may limit placement of the stand-alone device with respect to the computer. Additionally, when carried with a notebook computer, the stand-alone device and cable are additional items that the user must carry. Carrying the stand-alone device and the cable may be cumbersome, especially if space is limited in a carrying case.
Some computer systems have a built-in storage or entertainment device, such as a CD/DVD player or TV tuner. Thus, the inconvenience of having to make room for and keep up with a separate item is avoided. However, the size and portability advantages of using a compact, stand-alone, lightweight device are lost.